


Sleeping Arrangements

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tentoo have been back in Pete’s World a week and living at the mansion until they can get their own place. Every night, Rose offers for him to share her bed. Every night, he says no. Until she clarifies her intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the TPP: confusion. Only six-ish times as long as a “drabble.” ;)

Rose stopped in the doorway of her parents’ library to admire her Doctor for a moment – the way his long limbs sprawled across the sofa, the way the lamplight made his skin glow, the little bob of his head as he drifted off and woke himself back up again. He was fighting sleep.

“So, I’m confused about something,” she began, startling him from his dozing.

“Rose?” he mumbled. “Thought you went to bed.”

He sat up against the armrest, set his borrowed book on the end table, and scrubbed his face with his hands.

“I’m confused about something,” she continued, ignoring his implied question. “Why did you tell me you didn’t need to sleep tonight?” He didn’t answer but sleepily held his arm out to take her hand as she approached. Instead, she summoned her courage and straddled his lap.

That woke him up.

Unsure of what else to do, his hands found her waist and held on.

“You’re tired. So what? It’s ok,” she reassured with soothing fingers stroking through his hair. “It’s to be expected once in a while, you know. Being part human and all.”

“I… when you asked me if I wanted to come with you, to, well, to-your-room, I didn’t say no the first night, and every night since, because I didn’t _want_ to, I just thought…”

“What? Didn’t want to compromise my virtue?” she teased, but then sobered. “We don’t have to do anything we aren’t ready for. I really did just mean, literally, to sleep.”

“Trust me, that was _not_ the issue,” he reassured, letting his eyes wander to her thin, soft sleepshirt and shorts before diverting his attention to anywhere but her as he confessed his doubts. “I thought I’d give you some space. In case you were only asking out of some duty or obligation. Was trying not to be rude or impose or--” Her fingers on his lips stopped his ramble.

“I’m not that good of a hostess, you know.” Her tongue-touched grin made a fool of him. “That much hasn’t changed just because I’ve got a fancy house now.”

“So it really _is_ alright with you?” He searched her expression and found nothing but amusement and a little sympathy. “Don’t get me wrong, this is a very comfortable piece of furniture, but after a while, well… I’m a tall man.” He grimaced and stretched his neck to the side in demonstration.

“Yes, you are.” She nodded with eyes wide in incredulity at his confession. “Have you really been sleeping in here for a _week_? I knew you weren’t doing ‘research,’ at least not all night.”

He nodded a tiny affirmative.

“But you don’t sleep in your own room either, so I know it’s not just me you were avoiding. You do like this new kissing thing, though, right?” She raised an eyebrow in inquiry and traced down his jawline. “And you do know I thoroughly enjoy snogging the wits out of you every chance we get?”

A smile blossomed on his lips at this.

“I think you already know the answer to _that_ , Rose Tyler.”  

She giggled and climbed off of him just as he was about to go for one of the aforementioned kisses.

“Then come to bed with me,” she offered as the only logical conclusion. “I promise you’ll sleep better there.”

With the sincerity of her invitations of the past week finally clarified, the Doctor gladly took her hand and followed her up to her room. Though they would soon move to a flat of their own, then to their bedroom on the finished TARDIS, never again did they question their sleeping arrangements. From that night on, they knew the place they belonged was in each other’s arms.


End file.
